


酒精上瘾

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: 送给 @Scax. （LOFTER：http://scaxx.lofter.com/）的《主动权Initiative》完结贺文沿用原文设定的妄想后续PWP，要看剧情建议戳原文





	酒精上瘾

弥漫在空气中的咖啡、奶油和酒精味极大地冲淡了信息素味道。但即使这样，在打火机“啪”的一声脆响后，刚刚走进门的RK900还是立刻就闻到了混杂在他的Omega周围那股突兀的、带有侵略意味的陌生气味。

在远离人群的吧台边，趴在桌上的盖文看上去意识有些模糊，这不符合他的预测结果，盖文的酒量可没那么差劲。他把目光转移到到在那个坐在盖文隔壁、带着不怀好意笑容的人类身上，后者正用难以察觉移动速度向晕乎乎的Omega缓缓靠近。

RK900迅速扫描了一下对方，Beta，无犯罪记录，某个私人企业的管理层核心人员。他眯起眼，拨开人群向吧台走去，同时开始释放自己的信息素。

Beta，他在心里反问自己，为什么我要警惕Beta？

当RK900抵达盖文身边时，酒吧空气里的Alpha气息刚好达到一个强势但不紧张的临界点，但也足以让陌生人图谋不轨的手停在半空中。他弯下腰环抱盖文，顺势用胳膊挡住了Beta僵硬的手掌，以免它跨过最后几英寸的危险距离。

Beta惊恐的目光落在他身上，但RK900并不在意。他用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭盖文颈部带着自己标记的腺体，甜腻的味道和酒精一同刺激着他的传感器，让他忍不住用舌尖舔了舔那块温度微高的皮肤。

“去你的。”怀里的Omega没有抬头但依然竖起了中指。RK900无奈地叹了口气，凑到盖文耳边问道：“回家？”

盖文含混不清的说了句什么，手臂依然死死地黏在吧台上，完全没有起身的意图。RK900越过他的脑袋，看到了盖文面前放着的子弹杯和一根拆了封的吸管。B-52轰炸机，他想，但也不至于醉成这样。

他决定不顾盖文用肢体语言发出的抗议，直接架起对方的胳膊，另一只手绕过后背，扛起他就向门口走去。

几步之后盖文踹了他一脚：“我能自己走。”

“你不能。”他亲了一下盖文近在咫尺的脸颊，依然保持着原来的姿势走出酒吧。Omega闭上了嘴，任凭仿生人眨眼间就将他的新车远程解锁。他浑身无力，肌肉和骨骼仿佛都变成了棉花，好在仿生人并没有抱怨他几乎把全部体重都压在自己身上的行为，反而是体贴地抱起盖文将他塞进车里，用安全带把他固定在了副驾驶的座椅上。

一切妥当之后，RK900直起身子准备关门，突然，盖文抓住了他的手。

“盖文？”

也许是酒吧的霓虹灯一闪一灭带来的错觉，RK900看到盖文似乎张嘴说了什么。他刚想弯下腰凑过去，对方却松开了手。

“走吧。”

汽车飞驰着向盖文家驶去，坐在驾驶位上的RK900用食指轻轻地敲击着方向盘。车内的气氛沉默到了冰点，缩在副驾驶座位里的盖文一动不动，只通过呼吸声向RK900传达自己仍然活着的信号。路程即将过半，RK900却发现自己心中的那股奇怪的躁动依然强烈。

为什么我要在意Beta？

“你是还想在酒吧出事吗？”他决定率先打破沉默，这不算个好的开头，但一针见血。

“那是个正经酒吧。”像猫咪一样团在座位里的盖文答非所问，但车里的两个人都知道他在说什么。

“我确实不会在这个正经酒吧操你，”RK900扭头对盖文说，“但是那个Beta就不好说了。B-52是他给你点的？”

“谁？”

“你没注意到旁边有个混蛋？”

盖文的醉意顿时消失得无影无踪，他终于把脑袋从臂弯里抬起来看了一眼RK900。车里本就糟糕透顶的气氛仿佛瞬间坠入了冰窖，Alpha脸上的不悦神色使空气变得更加寒冷。盖文扭过头不再看着对方，但他眼前的车窗玻璃里仍然倒影着仿生人冷淡的表情。

如果可以的话，他想现在就打开车门，从高架桥上一跃而下，以逃离这尴尬的场面。但不用想都知道，RK900一定会在他跳出车门前就抓住他的领子，把他按回到座位上。

并附加一个要杀人的眼神。

“我不记得了，你知道的。”他盯着车门把手，底气显得有些不足，“况且谁要在酒吧关心酒以外的家伙？”

仿生人叹了口气，松开方向盘向盖文探过身，将故意躲避自己目光的Omega包在阴影之下。“酒有那么好喝吗？”他捏着盖文的下巴，强迫对方转过头看着自己，“让我来检查一下你的嘴巴有没有被火焰烧到。”

这是一个粗暴的吻。RK900的舌头并没有得到盖文的回答，就擅自撬开Omega的牙齿伸了进去。在Alpha信息素影响下，盖文开始控制不住的颤抖；他想起来在酒吧那会就已经闻到了RK900散发的信息素，但醉醺醺的身体并没有如平常那样立即做出反应，导致他天真的以为体温上升和手脚无力都只是酒精带来的副作用而已。

盖文在喉咙里发出一声轻哼，暗示对方自己急需空气。仿生人乖巧的松开了他，但舌尖依然留恋地在他嘴唇上游荡，还时不时坏心眼的轻咬一下。

“你嫉妒了？”他们之间的对话总是这样直接了当，这是追求高效的必然结果。盖文捏着RK900的下巴说：“对一个甚至都没有被我察觉到存在的Beta？”

RK900挑起眉毛：“是的，一个甚至都没被你记住脸的Beta。”

仿生人将前排的座椅调转了方向，使车内形成了一个被包围的空间。盖文立刻明白了这个色情狂魔仿生人接下来想要做什么，他奋力挥动手臂，试图从RK900的臂弯里溜出去，但面对人造机械的力量，喝了酒的Omega显然没什么优势。

刚才确实应该跳车逃跑的，屁股与后排座椅接触的那一刻，盖文在心中默默地责怪自己。

“我谁的脸都记不住，你重点是这个吗？”他被压在了后门与仿生人之间的狭小空间里，双手则被RK900钳制着举过头顶。仿生人跨坐在他的大腿上，面无表情地单手扯开黑色的领带，盖文下意识咽了一口唾沫。

“那么，我还是希望你能尽量记住我的脸。”RK900用不容反驳的语气贴着他的耳朵说。就在盖文因为气息扫过而忍不住颤抖时，他的双手被迅速地绑紧在了顶棚把手上，行事高效的仿生人没有留给他任何挣脱的余地。

“别想在我眼前试图通过弄伤自己来摆脱这个，”RK900的指尖划过盖文的手臂，他微笑着奉劝Omega，“我可不像那些粗暴的雇佣兵。”

盖文则送给他一个白眼作为回应：“希望某人等下还能记得自己刚刚说过的话。”

他们在摇晃的轿车里接吻。盖文反手抓住了绑着RK900领带的把手，以免自己不小心滑下座位。他感到有些莫名的头晕，不知道是因为酒精还是缺氧的缘故，急促的呼吸也无法满足他对氧气的需求。而他的Alpha仿生人总是如此敏锐，马上就察觉到了眼前的Omega似乎有些紧张。他解开盖文的皮带，脱下牛仔长裤，抚摸着Omega体温微高的大腿，在冰凉的塑料手指触碰下，盖文仰起头发出小声的呻吟。

“如果你怕滑下去，”RK900抬起对方的双腿，贴向自己的腰间，“那就用它们抱紧我。”

他再次亲吻盖文，但那只邪恶的右手却向Omega敞开的跨间伸去，隔着布料逗弄Omega的性器和穴口，盖文忍不住发出闷闷的轻哼。他用力吸着RK900的舌头，似乎想要用这来报复正在对自己下半身做流氓行为的Alpha，但这反而合了仿生人的心意。他闭上眼，将自己沉浸在甜腻的吻中，直到Omega那被他手指入侵的穴口突然加快了收缩的速度。

“你今天怎么这么磨磨唧唧的？是加班太多不行了吗？”盖文竟然还有心思嘲笑他，这个Omega总是搞不清楚自己的处境。RK900无奈的笑笑：“你丢给我的那些东西还不至于让我过劳。”他含住盖文泛红的耳垂，扯下最后一层碍事的衣服，把它丢向了身后。当他完全进入Omega的那一刻，前几秒还态度恶劣的盖文倒抽了一口气，用双腿紧紧地夹住了RK900。

感谢自动驾驶技术，在这之前盖文从没想过它还能有这种用途。他正在这辆平稳行驶的车里，在RK900身下，随着对方的动作喘气，贴着仿生人的塑料躯体呻吟，而无需关心路况。

“咬住这个，”RK900掀起他的衣角，递到正试图通过咬着下唇来压制出声的盖文嘴边，“而不是咬你的嘴唇。”

他强行用一个吻夺去对方舌头的控制权，然后又趁Omega神情恍惚之际将衣服塞进了对方齿间。盖文只看到RK900低下脑袋，紧接着乳首就传来了让人全身颤抖的刺激，他无意识的挺起胸口，发出唔唔嗯嗯的声音，但RK900并没有因此停下舌头的动作，反而照顾起了被冷落的另一边。

突如其来的刹车让沉溺在情欲之中的二人吓了一跳。盖文睁开眼睛，看到熟悉的自家庭院。他刚想要求RK900把自己绑得有些发麻的双手松开，却看到仿生人竟然脱起了外套。

“在这里？”他惊恐地挣扎了一下，但没什么意义，“为什么不回房间里去？”

RK900出乎意料地笑了起来。“你想在这里做？”他抬手将领带从把手上解开，但并没有松开绑在盖文手腕上的那部分，“我倒是无所谓。”

“去他妈的！”盖文看着RK900将自己的手臂穿过他的塑料脑袋，前一刻还被迫展示自己的Omega立刻就变成了勾着Alpha脖子的亲昵姿势，“我可没那么说。”

RK900没有理会他的怒骂，而是把自己的外套披在盖文肩上，又捏了捏他的大腿：“很巧，我也没有这个打算。”

他抱起赤裸着下半身的Omega，钻出了轿车，走进清冷的晚风之中。盖文全身僵硬，不仅仅是因为塞他体内的那根仿生性器存在感正随着走路的晃动变得逐渐明显，更主要是他现在下半身一丝不挂的样子，如果不小心被路过的什么人看到，他宁愿一枪崩了自己。

“你他妈的……衣服……衣服还在里面！”他凑到RK900耳旁咬牙切齿的说。仿生人挑了挑眉安抚道：“衣服等会我去拿。不过盖文，你居然还有心思去关心这个？”

门被RK900粗暴地推开，盖文发出了不满的抗议声，但随即被一个吻给打断了。他仍然有些头晕，像是在游乐园坐了旋转茶杯之后那样，即使站在原地都能感觉到地球的转速。他看到RK900反手把门关上，然后搂住了自己的腰。

“你他妈能不能别动，我头晕。”他抓着RK900的肩膀说。

“我没有动，盖文。”RK900的手移到了他的屁股下面，将他抱起来靠在墙上，顺势贴了上去，用身子把他夹在自己和墙壁之间。“是你喝醉了。”RK900玩味地笑着，手指在盖文脖子后方的腺体来回画圈。

“我已经清醒了不少，”盖文的双手无法做出更多的动作，只能将RK900搂得更近一点，“而在这件事上你功不可没。”

他蹭着RK900的鼻尖，Alpha顺势低头舔了舔盖文的腺体，Omega长叹一声瘫软在他怀中，任凭自己被抱着从墙边走到了沙发。他们躺在那接吻，盖文带着些酒气的舌头占领了RK900那没有任何气味的嘴，粗重的呼吸擦过了对方平稳不乱的脸庞，尽管这个家伙正在自己的身体里抽插着，但他那张该死的人造脸上仍然是通常的那副正经表情。

这个表情总是会让盖文想到在办公室里的RK900。和现在不同，他的衬衫扣子从来都是扣到最顶端，头发也梳理得整齐不乱，而不是像现在这样前额落下了几根，偶尔会擦过盖文微微冒汗的额头。

盖文觉得有些不公平，他躺在沙发上，衣服不知在何时被色情狂魔仿生人脱得一件不剩，激烈的性爱让他本就因酒精而泛红的脸上又叠加了一层红晕； 他眼前的视线也开始变得模糊，也许是因为醉酒的头晕，也许是因为RK900的一次次挑逗让他丢失了理智；他赤裸的双腿缠在RK900仍然衣着完整的腰上，压在盖文身上的仿生人仅仅只脱掉了外套和那个一开始就被扯掉的领带，当然，它现在正绑着盖文挂在RK900脖子上的双手。

他感觉自己浑身发烫，仰起头想要呼吸几口空气，但这个动作却给了RK900一个绝佳的机会，他舔舐着盖文脖子上凸起的喉结。盖文长叹一声，将没有完成的呼吸咽了下去，下意识往旁边偏了偏头。

RK900捏住他的下巴，再一次将他的头扭过来与自己对视。微微皱眉的仿生人抬手扯掉了绑在盖文手上的领带，转而蒙住了他的眼睛。在一片黑色的世界里，盖文听到他说：

“如果你记不住我的脸，那就用身体记住我好了。”

他整个人被翻转了一百八十度，撅着屁股趴在沙发上。Alpha凭着优秀的记忆和精湛的技巧，几下就找到了那个能让盖文兴奋得尖叫的位置，握住Omega无力的腰部一下下挺身。盖文抠着沙发，或者是手边随便的什么东西，指尖掐的发白，但依然没能忍住阵阵呻吟从口中飘出。他从动作幅度和布料摩擦背部的触感猜测RK900俯下了身子，这通常意味着他下一步就要操入自己的生殖腔内了。盖文张大嘴，呼吸和全身上下一起颤抖，他被RK900温柔地环抱在身下。仿生人的双手一只在他流水的嘴里搅动着他不安分的舌头，另一只手则在他的胸口揉搓那红肿的乳尖。

一阵触电般的刺激，RK900的性器顶入了盖文的生殖腔内。Omega感受到那个东西在他体内成了结，他咬着RK900的手指达到了高潮，双腿一软跌在了沙发上。

被泪水打湿的领带终于离开了他的眼皮，盖文意外的发现自己并没有立刻迎上刺眼的灯光。等他差不多完全适应了周围的光线后，睁开眼看到了挡在自己眼前的仿生人手掌。

塑料大手移开了，换成RK900灰色的眼睛凑了上来。他与盖文交换了一个深吻，虽然最后一秒Omega还是咬了一下他的舌头来表达自己的不满，不过Alpha还是感到了极大的满足。

“下次我加班的时候你还是留下来等我吧。”他的手指在盖文的胸口打圈，似乎又在计划着什么，“我讨厌其他人的气味围着你。”

“等你把我关进审讯室里吗？那我宁愿去不正经的酒吧。”盖文恨不得一拳打在RK900坏笑的脸上，但Alpha很清楚Omega只是在放狠话，就像打架之前还要虚张声势的野猫一样炸起了毛。

“可惜那家酒吧已经没了，盖文。”RK900将他搂在怀里蹭着，“不过我新下载了调酒程序，如果你想喝Moscow mule，在家我也能做。”

“然后让你把它们全部浪费在我身上？”盖文推开色情狂魔仿生人，后者正试图向暴躁的Omega索吻，“我宁愿去审讯室里待着，把你和你那只知道发情的信息素全部隔在外面。”

摸着下巴的仿生人若有所思：“原来你喜欢审讯室？”

他不顾盖文的大喊大叫，抱起Omega就向浴室走去。如果RK900的推断没错，此时的盖文最好应该留点力气以应对接下来的状况，而不是将它们消耗在类似“你他妈的全年都在发情期吗？”这样毫无意义的咒骂之上。


End file.
